Les murmures des maisons
by lasurvolte
Summary: [SPOIL s03 ep18] Les maisons murmurent, elles racontent des souvenirs, et on peut les entendre et les voir quand on prend le temps d'écouter et de regarder...


**Titre :** Les murmures des maisons.

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais si ça m'appartenait vous pouvez être sûr que Stiles et Derek ne se contenterait pas de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

**Note : spoil saison 3 épisode 18**

* * *

><p>Les maisons sont pleines de murmures, de souvenirs, de fantômes. Ils sont dans les murs, les objets, les pièces. On les entend dans les escaliers, on les voit dans une vieille tâche sur le papier peint, on se rappelle et c'était comme s'ils étaient toujours là.<p>

Le shérif Stilinsky était assis sur le canapé, les yeux dans le vide, une bouteille d'alcool à côté de lui, seul. Et pourtant, il n'avait pas l'impression de l'être, partout autour de lui la maison semblait lui parler.

Comme cette rayure sur la deuxième marche de l'escalier, il pouvait revoir Stiles descendre comme un bolide avec son nouveau tricycle quand il avait trois ans, déjà futur acrobate. Et ce coin de la pièce, il entendait encore Claudia et son fils rirent et conspirer ensemble, parlant de son cadeau d'anniversaire. Il pouvait presque sentir l'odeur de sa femme, son parfum, il pouvait presque s'en rappeler. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur de Stiles également, avec ses shampoings à la fraise ou au citron et ses gels douches au chocolat, que des odeurs inoubliables.

Sur la porte on voyait encore – marqué au crayon de papier - les différentes tailles de Stiles, qui grandissait, grandissait.

Et gardait toujours son sourire qui signifiait qu'il avait prévu de faire une bêtise.

Stilinsky pouvait voir tout ça, il avait l'impression de pouvoir tout revivre, parce que les maisons laissent des traces, parce qu'elles marquent les souvenirs et que quand on y prête un peu attention, elles les racontent.

Dis tu te souviens de cette fois-là où Stiles avait six ans et qu'il retenait de toutes ses forces ses larmes alors qu'il venait de tomber de vélo ? Dis tu te rappelles de ton fils quand il t'a menti pour la première fois et que ça rendu triste ? Quand il est tombé amoureux et qu'il a continué d'aimer encore et encore la même fille ? Et cette fois-là où il t'a pris dans ses bras en pleurant parce que cette même fille avait trouvé un copain ?

Et quand sa mère est morte, tu t'en rappelles ? Pas trop, les souvenirs sont flous, un peu trop d'alcool. Stiles paraissait tellement triste, et toi aussi tu l'étais. Le père et le fils inconsolables de cette perte, mais qui ont décidé de se soutenir, d'être fort ensemble, d'aller de l'avant.

Tu te rappelles des cauchemars de Stiles ? Tu peux encore l'entendre hurler, tu peux encore l'entendre quand il arrêtait de respirer. _Ne panique pas Stiles, Calme toi, je suis là_.

Et puis toutes ces histoires de loup garou, c'est vrai tu ne l'as pas cru, tu ne l'as pas cru et tu l'as regretté. Tu vois encore sa colère, sa déception à ce moment-là.

Et ensuite son sourire quand il a vu que tu étais dans leur camp maintenant, que tu allais les aider. Stiles qui te montrait à quel point il avait besoin de toi, à quel point il comptait sur toi. Stiles et son sourire, et ses larmes, qui exprimaient tellement facilement ses sentiments. Il est partout dans cette maison. Il a pris de la place au fur à mesure des années et il a laissé sa trace dans tous les coins, son exubérance, son excitation, tout est encore là.

Stilinsky pouvait encore entendre ses cris, ses rires.

Et puis les derniers souvenirs, ceux des _« eh papa je vais bien je t'assure »_, ces sourires qui faisaient trop mal parce qu'ils ne remontaient pas jusqu'à ses yeux, ces larmes qu'il versait quand il pensait que son père ne l'entendait pas, ces supplications envers une entité, n'importe laquelle, pour que tout cela ne soit qu'un terrible cauchemar. Ces _« je vais bien » « je vais bien » « je vais bien je te le jure »._ Et ces moments où vraiment ça n'allait pas, ça n'allait plus, où il ne pouvait même plus se lever tout seul, ni même parler, quand les mots devenaient trop dur à dire, et les sourires trop difficiles à faire, quand il ne savait même plus qui il était, quand il a arrêté de voir.

Quand il est parti pour l'hôpital.

Dans une ambulance, et toutes les ambulances se ressemblent, c'était peut-être la même que sa mère. Comme la maladie, cette putain de maladie qui vient et qui prends et qui s'en fout de laisser du vide, un vide atroce et irremplaçable, qui lui a volé sa femme et qui lui a pris son fils. Qui lui a tout pris, tout.

Stilinsky entend encore, voit encore, ce vase c'était Stiles qui l'avait mis ici, et ce dessin de lui enfant qu'ils avaient gardé sur le frigo pendant des années, et ce cadre de famille qui mentait.

Qui mentait parce qu'il y avait trois personnes dessus.

Et maintenant ?

Maintenant il n'y en avait plus qu'une. Il n'y avait plus que lui, le père, seul.

Il avait enterré sa femme et il avait enterré son fils.

Et il buvait sur son canapé en écoutant la maison lui parler.

Et la maison murmurait ses souvenirs, lui jetait à la gueule les fantômes de son passé, et il n'avait plus que ça.

Et ses yeux pour pleurer.

Alors il pleurait…

Fin.

L'autatrice : oui l'épisode 18 m'a traumatisé, pas vous ?


End file.
